


Journey On Alola

by EmpressTod



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/F, Mystery, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressTod/pseuds/EmpressTod
Summary: Eight years past the establishment of Alola's Pokemon League, a fresh face named Reeva comes along with the goal of challenging it to become a real Pokemon Master. With Alola's Pokemon League rumoured to be the most challenging one around, and an air of mystery surrounding recent events, Reeva might just get more than she bargined for.





	

"It's really good of you to do this, Professor. Honestly." Reeva said, forcing her hair into a bun.

He hefted her suitcase up so she could grab it from her perch, "It's no problem, Cousin. Nobody's stayed in the loft for years, and it'll be nice to have company- you got it?"

She sat back, dropping the case next to her, "Jeez that's heavy- aren't you married though? That's what Mum and Dad said."

The professor laughed, "I spend my days working here when I'm not with the family."

"Ah."

Reeva nodded, unzipping the suitcase. She hadn't had much to bring with her, clothes and some photos. She wouldn't be here much anyway, too excited about going on her own journey. She'd had Pokemon before, but as friends, not to take on a Pokemon League.

Plus she'd heard Alola's Pokemon league was the hardest around; back in Sinnoh there'd been rumours about how they'd incorporated Pokemon that could call others to help them into their Gym battles. It sounded intense. Intense enough to see for herself.

She was so excited she could barely contain it.

 

* * *

 

Back in Sinnoh, Alola was simply a warm holiday destination. Moderately small, the collection of islands seemed to have their own character, and the Islanders paid special respect to the land and the Pokemon that lived there.

Her parents had had nowhere else to send her, they couldn't take her with them so they told her to try her very first Pokemon journey. Why not tackle a league and become an actual trainer? It's worth a shot!

Rumours had come out of Alola for years since they started their League. People thought that because the Champion was a kid when she was instated that she didn't have what it took to stay there. Surely an 11-year-old couldn't have anialated all the totems, and all the trials, and the elite four?

But in the eight years since, no one had bested her. Not a lot of people even knew her name until they got to the Elite Four, that's what made it so special. Plus with all the whispers coming out about these extremely rare Pokemon, Alola had become the only real choice for her.

There was a kind of ... mystery about the whole thing. Reeva just had to be a part of it.

So as she consulted her Rotumdex, her very first Pokemon a mere choice away, she readied herself for her very first Pokemon journey.

That was, when there was a loud banging at the door.

"Professor! Are you in there?!" A soft voice called out, "It's Lillie! I'm back!"

**Author's Note:**

> slow to update, worth every second. please comment!


End file.
